


falling slowly

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (Ba dum tss), Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Falling is peaceful, now.(The one where Mike calls Jon pretty and Jon kind of just melts)
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 9
Kudos: 202





	falling slowly

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was, "It brings out your eyes" and like... some kind of jon relationship?" and I took 100% advantage of the fact I had any character except Elias to work with ! ;)
> 
> This was formerly posted in one work with my other TMA Tumblr request, but I feel like more people want to look at it if it's a separate work. If you want to request something, you can find me at goodmorningaperture.tumblr.com

Jon tries to scream, at first but he hasn't even opened his eyes yet, and the vertigo and sudden rush of Falling isn't nearly as bad as it was the first time. Or the second, or the third. 

He's okay. He's not really falling (well, he is) and Mike won't let him hit the ground. If that was his intention, he would have done so the first time, or the time he'd came back, angry with Jon for letting Daisy shoot him, etc. 

This is nothing more than a game really, even though it's an incredibly uncomfortable one that he is extremely sick of playing.

"Huh," Mike's voice sounds like they're sitting right next to each other despite the wind rushing in his ears. 

He finally manages to pry his eyes open and his stomach lurches, but doesn't get any worse than that as long as he doesn't look around the Endless, cloudless sky he's falling through. 

So Jon looks at Mike, instead and tries to give him a look that properly conveys the phrase, "Huh what, exactly?"

"Huh," is all he says again, and if he could wrench words out of himself through the pressure on his lungs he'd ask in an appropriately dry tone if the lack of oxygen might be doing something to his brain. 

"Did your eyes change color since last time we met, Archivist?"

Jon doesn't reply, for obvious reasons but suddenly he's back in his desk chair with one Michael Crew leaning over him and plucking his reading glasses off his nose and just saying "huh" again like an idiot.

He hasn't caught his breath yet, so it is without action or complaint that he lets Mike get uncomfortably close to his face and stare.

Yes, it isn't for any shallower reason.

"Does Bouchard only hire pretty people?" He says. 

"Get your eyes checked," Jon finally manages to pant out. 

Mike shakes his head. "First thing you've said to me since I got here, and it's not even 'Hello'. Talk about rude."

"Hello, Michael. Call an optometrist." 

That makes him laugh. "You're missing the point."

"Hmm? What did I do for you to drag me into the Vast again, is that the point?" He's so, so careful not to let any true curiosity slip into his tone, any compulsion at all. 

Mike goes strangely distant for a moment. Still close as can be, but his eyes gloss over as they look into Jon's. "The Sky," he says lightly. "It brings out your eyes, Archivist. I didn't notice before."

"A-And what, exactly does that mean?" This time there's just a little laced in there. He knows Mike could shrug it off. But he doesn't, just grins and starts talking.

"Means I want to do it again, if you'll let me. It's real pretty. I'll even make it less scary for you."

 _It's curiosity_ , he tells himself. _And that's all._

Jon nods. 

The sky swallows them up, and this time it's even easier than the last to just fall. It's not peaceful, exact but it's as close as its going to get. Mike is still close, and holding on to one of Jon's hands (the functional one) and staring intently at him. 

This goes on for what feel like hours, before he blinks and suddenly he's back in his chair. "Have to do that again, sometime. Oh, yeah. I'm here to give a statement, figured it wouldn't hurt, after last time. Hey, are you free after work?"

"Why, are you going to launch me into the sky again so you can see how it contrasts with my eyes? I don't find that especially pleasant, in case you couldn't tell."

"Hey, that last time I have you a choice, and you said yes!"

The attempt Jon makes at a scowl is a poor one. So poor and unconvincing that Mike laughs, actually and Jon rolls his eyes. "Did you really come here to make a statement?"

He doesn't let the compulsion roll off of him this time, either. "Don't have anything to give a statement on, no. Wanted to come here and bother you for however long you'd let me, but then I was realized how pretty you are. Never seen anything quite like that. Think I was too angry with you to see, before. The way you look up against the Sky."

Jon can feel his heated face. "I'm not pretty in the slightest."

"Trust me, Archivist. You are. Too curious for your own good, and reckless, and _human_ , and pretty. Can I see it again? It's addicting."

Slowly he reaches out, hand shaking towards Mike, who gets the idea quickly, thankfully and gives his hand a light squeeze. Jon closes his eyes again, but only for a moment.

Each time he falls it gets a little easier. This time, it does feel nice, Mikes hand in his own and the crushing pressure around them but with nothing else to see but the way he's being looked at and the Vast, Open Sky, as far as he cares to try to comprehend.

Falling is peaceful, now.


End file.
